Ed & You
by SakuraSagura
Summary: If you have ever wanted to fall in love with Ed then READ THIS! Go to high school with our favorite alchemist! Insert yourself into the story! No flames, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ed & You

Chapter 1

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

No I do not own FMA… Though, I am trying to blackmail several characters into being owned by me. Eh, yeah, let's say flames, arm-blades, and armored fists hurt!

**MUST READ!**

All right, thank you kingdomheart222 for pointing this out. Self-inserts aren't allowed so I can't put () down. Instead I'll use Anata (Japanese for 'you'), okay. I'll show you how its done now…

Anata stepped forward.

Sakura stepped forward.

See? Not that hard… Though I suppose you don't have to put your name in… Also the things Anata does will be fairly vague like I'll leave out her hair color or not say what her favorite food is.

Now that that's over with, on with the show!

* * *

Mr. Falman stood at the chalkboard in front of the room blabbing away about something to do with numbers. Anata wasn't really listening at all. Instead she was in a daze while staring at her crush, Edward Elric. Her – colored face became pink as she goggled at how handsome he was when he was studying. 

" Anata are you in la la land again?" Mr. Falman asked loudly. The entire class turned to stare at her. She blushed brightly and looked for words. None came. "What's the answer to this question?" He glared at her while spotting with his short, pointed rod at a tremendously long math question.

"Um, its…" She frantically glanced around at the staring faces. Edward was looking! Not only was he looking but he also had his hand behind his chair with several fingers out. "The answer is 3." Anata said uncertainly. Mr. Falman turned to the board with amazement on his face.

"Why, yes, you're right."

After the embarrassing math class they were dismissed. Anata's – eyes looked about the hallway. Students, students, and more students filled out into the hall. Edward was nowhere to be found.

"I really wanted to find him too…" Anata mumbled sadly to herself, nodding her head down to stare at her feet.

"Find who?"

"EDWARD!" Anata spun around at the blonde haired boy wearing a dark blue uniform with a rice ball in each hand. He smiled, melting Anata's heart, and offered her a rice ball.

"Want one?"

"Of course! Er… I mean, sure." She blushed slightly and took the rice ball that was handed to her.

"I have to eat on my way or I'll miss class." Edward chuckled. Anata surprised herself by saying,

"If it wouldn't to much trouble I could walk with you there. If you want! Hopefully I can repay you somehow." Anata blabbed this out so fast Edward barely managed to catch it all. He said she could walk with him to his Language class. They made their way through numerous students. Some even called out to Edward asking who Anata was. This made () only blush more however. On the way to class they had a very interesting talk,

"So, Edward," Anata began nervously.

"Hmm?" Edward managed with a half eaten rice ball in mouth. Anata laughed at him before asking,

"What kind of… people do you like?" At this Edward choked on his food. Anata stopped walking and patted his back. Several other students stopped and asked if he was okay. When Edward was done gasping through rice he inquired,

"What kind of question is that?"

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering…" Anata responded awkwardly. Edward didn't answer. Instead he looked down the almost empty halls and then up at the clock.

"Bye." He called over his shoulder as he began to run for class. Leaving a confused Anata standing in the hallway, alone. She turned and headed for her composition class, blankly staring at nothing, and feeling quite down. At least she had managed to talk to him!

"You're late Miss Anata!" Mrs. Curtis shouted as Anata came through the door. Anata cringed at the pale woman with black hair and busty chest.

"Sorry Teacher…" She apologized quickly, trying to avoid any pain to her head.

"Don't let it happen again." Mrs. Curtis said as she sat down behind her desk that was bombarded with books, papers, and pens. Anata just barely got herself set up right before the teacher stood and gave instructions to the class.

"I want you all to write a story. It can be anywhere at any time, the only thing I require is that you put romance in it." Mrs. Curtis practically commanded her students. Several groaned at the assignment. Anata only sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and mechanical pencil.

"Right, now how am I going to write this if I can't even give a crush my love letters?" Anata whimpered under her breath. Mrs. Curtis cleared her throat after yelling some more at some irritated students. She began again in a slightly softer voice,

"It must be at least 10 pages long." After a moment of shocked silence one boy stood up and shouted,

"You have got to be joking!" He slammed his fists on his desk. Mrs. Curtis rolled her eyes.

"How do you expect to get through real paper work," She hit her palm onto one of her many, many stacks of paper. Mrs. Curtis then barked, "If you're to wimpy to face a simple assignment!" Needless to say the boy sat down after that.

Anata couldn't think of anything. Her mind was completely blank. She decided to check on how her friend, the 'book worm', was doing.

"Hey, Sheska, how're you doing?" Anata asked and began to watch intently as her mousy friend sped through page after page.

"Fine, you?" She replied without looking up.

"Just swell…" Anata lied with a slight grudge in her voice. Sheska said that was great and continued writing.

By the end of the class Anata hadn't even started the title…

"You all have two months to write this. But I don't want any slackers, got it?" Mrs. Curtis explained the final rules before the bell. The class filed out in a bad mood. Well, everyone but Sheska, who finished the assignment before class was over with. Anata stumbled to her locker. She put her books into her backpack. Once on her way out the door she felt her backpack lighten suddenly. A sinking feeling washed over Anata. Her blue uniform skirt swirled as she turned to face a pile of books and papers on the sidewalk just outside of school. Anata felt like crying as she knelt down to grab her things.

"Stupid backpack, stupid homework, stupid day, stupid Edward!" She growled to herself as she stood with all her books in hand. She wanted to burst out crying. But, with people still around she was able to decide against it.

"Who're you calling so stupid that it affects his height?" Edward shouted, making departing students turn, stare, and point. He swiped away two textbooks from a perplexed girl. Edward began walking away. After a moment Anata ran after him.

"What are you doing?" She inquired in an annoyed tone. Edward glared only to receive a glare right back at him. They were practically jogging down the sidewalk now. Edward reddened softly and mumbled,

"I ditched you earlier so…" He stopped, making Anata back up. He muttered something to him before saying, " I ditched you so now I'm making up for it!" Anata stood still. Everything seemed to still all at once.

"Oh." Was all Anata could come up with. Edward began walking again with her at his side. She was blushing and smiling happily holding her books and papers close. About five minutes later Anata realized that she had Edward all to herself..

"Say, Edward," She began suddenly as they pasted the park. Edward asked what it was. "What kind of people do you like anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I want to know because I… I," Anata stopped under a tall, vibrant green tree next to the park. Edward stopped about two feet ahead of her and looked back. A warm breeze cut past them, making everything flow up and down. Anata's – colored eyes opened wide and she stared at him. "Edward," She began in an impatient voice. He looked over at her and asked what was wrong. "Edward, do you even know where I live?"

* * *

All right, what did you think? Should I keep going or not? You tell me. But, while you're on, can you go and check out my other stories? "If I were you" is more detailed and longer. It'll give you a good read. And "Fullmetal Puppeteer" is a comedic disclaimer really. Well, anyways, maybe I'll see you soon. Review for my first romance attempt please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Holy… 13 reviews for one chapter? I didn't think anyone would like it that much! Wow, I was half asleep when I wrote it too (And of course it happens when I was planning a one-shot) and I still got load of reviews. Okay, since so many reviewed I'll continue the story. There's going to be a plot line by the way. I just want to say one more thing…

OMG Fullmetal Alchemist is over! What the heck am I going to watch on Saturday now? Sigh, if I owned FMA it wouldn't be over yet…

**Ed & You**

**Chapter 2**

**By SakuraSagura

* * *

**

By the time () got home it was already 4 o'clock. She unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. There was a note on the table in front of the couch.

_Dear (),_

_Mama's out with the gurls 2night! Have fun and do your homework. Supper is in da fridge. Go to bed by 10._

_Luv ur Mama_

"Mom is so creepy when she tries to fit in with this century…" () said to herself before putting the note back down. She set her backpack down on the couch and took out her books. Homework, homework, homework, and, of course, more homework! Why were teachers so evil? "I might as well get it over with." () half whined. She picked up a book entitled 'The works of Shakespeare.'

She read through what she had to. Wrote what she had to even quicker. She than stuffed it back in her backpack. This went on for about two hours till () was done. Well, all but her composition.

"That was horrible." () moaned as she stood up. Her knees and back hurt horribly from staying in one position for so long. She went to change.

"What should I wear?" () asked herself happily while looking through the small closet. She pulled out a light – shirt and – shorts. She stripped off her sweaty school uniform and put on the clean clothing. This was much better! She sat down on her – bed and tied her sneakers. There were posters on the white walls. They ranged from bands to anime characters. She made sure all the lights were off before locking the door behind her.

_Where should I jog?_ She asked herself as she looked down the sidewalk. () decided on the park. The place where she and Ed had talked, she had failed even then. ()'s head received an anger mark. _Why am I so stupid? Why can't I just tell him that I like him?_ She thought to herself as she continued jogging passed many stores and houses. She slowed down when she came to a secure district. Only the rich were able to live here. And no 'commoner', as Sheska and () sometimes called themselves, were aloud in unless someone inside let them inside. She stopped in front of the tall barred gate. () walked up to the bars, grabbed them, and peered inside.

_This is where Edward lives, right?_ She frowned. _He's rich and popular. Apparently he has a great family and perfect grades too!_ () turned her – eyes away from the gate and continued down the sidewalk. She was a bit jealous. Why did some people get to be born with everything and some had to work their whole lives just to slip up? () was soon passed the rich side of town and nearing the park. The sidewalk she was on split into a 4-way intersection and she stopped. Cars were going in and out and it looked like it wouldn't end soon. () waited over 5 minutes till she could even dare to think of crossing. Once she was done running for her life she slowed down. She was at the park. () strolled in passed the flowers and trees that lined the outside of the square.

"Hey, you're (), right?" Someone called from over by the swings. () turned to see a little boy standing on a swing with long black hair and big eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but she could place her finger on it.

"Yes that's me." She called back to the boy. He smiled and jumped off the swing and ran over to ().

"Do you remember me?" He asked excitedly. () said she remembered seeing him but couldn't quite remember where. "I lived at the meat shop!" He said and talked about how () had come in to buy something and the boy had helped her take it home.

"Oh, I remember you! Your name is Wrath right?" () asked enthusiastically while wondering who in their right mind would name a child 'wrath'. Then she remembered that her teacher, Izumi, had a child.

"Yep my name is Wrath." He smiled and grabbed her hand with his left. "Come on let's go swing!" He pulled her along.

"You're Mrs. Curtis's son, aren't you?" () asked suddenly when Wrath showed her the swings. Wrath looked shocked for a moment before screaming,

"She's not my mom!"

"Oh, all right then." () said, startled by his outburst. He sat down in the swing next to () and muttered,

"I'm running away to go live with my real mommy." He didn't look at () but she looked at Wrath.

"But Mrs. Curtis is your mom."

"She is not! I hate her! I hate her! I-"() placed her hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't make more people look his way. Once Wrath quieted down () asked,

"Why do you hate Mrs. Curtis? And where would you go if you didn't have her?" She waited for Wrath to respond. He told her almost immediately.

"You people are so stupid! You don't even…" He stopped, eyes wide, and shook his head as if to get something out. Wrath continued harshly, "I hate her because she made me. And I'm going to live with Sloth." () stared at Wrath like he was mutating.

"You were born from Izumi and you hate her for that?"

"You have no idea…" Wrath turned his head. They sat in silence before Wrath looked back over at () with a smile and said, "Want to see who can swing higher?"

() agreed and started. By the time Wrath was almost ready to flip over he asked if next she wanted to see who could jump farthest. (), who had stopped in order to watch Wrath better laughed,

"Okay, but I got to warn you I'm pretty good at-"Her eyes went wide when she heard a scream. It was Mrs. Curtis. She was calling for Wrath to get off the swing. The boy glared down at his mom.

"I'm not going with you!" Wrath yelled. () was relieved that there wasn't anybody in the park but the three of them at the moment. She looked at her watch. It read 7:45. She had been out for almost two hours playing and talking with this little boy!

"Wrath, come down please." Izumi said in a motherly tone. She was walking passed () and in front of Wrath just enough that he couldn't hit her.

"No!" Wrath screamed and, before () knew it, Wrath had jumped out of his swing and went running over to the slide.

"Nice seeing you." Izumi sighed before running after Wrath. () just sat there and watched her teacher run after the hyper boy. Wrath was on top of the slide and Izumi was under it waiting for him. She called for him to come down. When he didn't she clapped her hands and touched the slide. A light flashed. () wondered what she was doing. The metal under Wrath's feet cracked and he fell into her arms. ()'s eyes were wide as she stared at the two. She stood up and ran out of the park. That wasn't normal, whatever it was. She didn't stop when the intersection came. Someone honked and lights flared all around ()

"Eeya!" She screamed and braced herself for impact. It didn't come. She opened her eyes, shielded them with her hand to see past the light, and stared.

"What are you doing?" Came an agitated reply to the frightened girl, () said sorry and ran passed the honking cars all the way back to her house.

When she shut the door she dashed into her bed room and pulled a diary out from under her bed. She wrote from the time of breakfast all the way to running back home. Out of breath she laid back on her bed.

"What is going on?"

The next morning () was running to school. She had over slept again. ()'s mom had come home all drunk last night. She also had a major hang over this morning and kept trying to make () stay home. Her uniform had wrinkles in it and she hadn't felt like ironing last night after the 'incident'. By the time she had gotten through the gate onto school grounds the bell rang.

"Barely made it…" () heaved and made another mad dash to her locker. She quickly adjusted everything and then ran for class.

The day felt rushed and almost intolerable. () did not want to see Mrs. Curtis today. She was scared of that teacher now more than ever. By the time lunch came () jerked at every word said to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sheska asked while she ate her sandwich. () jumped and blew into her milk bottle. The milk returned and splashed her in the face.

"No, do you have a napkin?" () asked miserably. Sheska handed her several and () began cleaning her face.

"Something's bothering you. Tell me what it is." () friend ordered. () sighed and said that she couldn't handle the truth. "Try me." Was Sheska's reply. () gave into her and began her story.

"-and then I shut my door. See? I told you that you wouldn't believe me." () finished and stared at Sheska. She sat there, eyes wide and mouth open, gaping at her French fries.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Not at all, in fact, I believe every word!" Sheska assured () and raised her hands in a fending off position. () frowned and sighed before eating her meal. Lunch was almost over. While she was eating her dessert anelbow rested on her shoulder. () looked up at Edward. He was in school uniform and was resting his left arm on her.

"Hey, you were awful jumpy in math today. I mean, you screamed bloody murder when Mr. Falman asked you a simple quistion." Edward said while looking down at her. () moved her shoulder so he'd get off.

"Yeah… I had a…" She glanced at Sheska, who was looking at her, and then back at Edward. "A very odd night yesterday." She finished dryly. Edward folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't looking at () but Sheska.

"How odd?" He inquired before sitting down by (). Sheska suddenly was very interested in her lunch. () shrugged and replied,

"It was odd enough to get jumpy over." Edward turned his head away and gazed at everyone in the lunch room.

"I have to go. I just remembered I have to tell Alphonse something." He got up and walked over to the other side of the lunch room. Was it just () or did Edward seem just as jumpy now?

* * *

I can't believe how popular this was in the first chapter. Let's see how many review now, shall we? I won't update till I get enough reviews. Hopefully I'll see you all soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ed & You

Chapter 3

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever. I'm only doing this in the first place because I have nothing better to do… And I bet most of you are happy about that, lol.

* * *

After school () was walking home, in uniform, still a bit confused about earlier. () kicked a Pepsi can out of her way and continued to hurry down the sidewalk. She felt upset at everything at the moment. Up ahead she could see the park where 'it' had happened. The slide looked fine as far as she could tell. A swing creaked in the wind and () ran straight past it and kept running even to the intersection. When she was in the middle of the road a car came out of nowhere. () froze and stared at it like a deer would. It was a black convertible with a strange circle on the trunk's lid. The car made a shrieking noise as it did it's best to slow to a stop. () shut her eyes tight and put her arms up to block her face. She was to scared to even move her feet. A scream was caught in her throat and wanted desperately to come out. () couldn't even croak. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK-" Someone yelled once the shrieking had died down and warm air tickled ()'s legs and she could smell burnt rubber. The door slammed hard, and the driver turned hatefully to the girl. The driver had long, wild, black hair held off his face by a black headband with the school's name across it. He had slanted purple eyes that were very, very intimidating, pale skin, and he was taller than (). He was wearing tattered, dark, denim jeans, a black and white long sleeve shirt, and dirty sneakers.

He stopped and stared. "… Hold on a sec." He mumbled, () couldn't keep her stare off of his long, wild, black hair, he leaned on the shut car door. "Aren't you ()?" He asked slowly. Not sure if () could trust him she only nodded. That and the fact her voice wasn't ready to come out again. A smirk played on his face.

"Come on, get in." He opened the door on the passenger side for her. () shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you… that's not my job. I go to your school." He replied shortly.

"Y-you do?" () choked on her new found voice.

"Yeah, Envy Elric."

"WHAT?" () screamed and pointed, finding her voice was working just fine. Envy raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What got into you?" He inquired, freaked out by her shouting. () looked lost for a moment before saying,

"I thought Edward had…" She looked at Envy. Was it a guy or what? () decided Envy wasn't a girl and finished shyly, "… Only one brother." Envy chuckled at that. () didn't know why. And it sort of scared her.

"Get in, I'll take you home." Envy walked over to his door and sat down on his black leather seats. () didn't move. "Just get in and I'll take you home. I almost ran you over might as well let me repay you." Envy snapped, irritated and wanting to hurry up. Very slowly () made her way over to the car door. Before getting in she stole a better look at the circle on the trunk's lid. The actual circle was what looked like a dragon or a snake eating it's own tail to (). It had spikes on the snake's head and back. There were wings above it and a six sided star in the center. () only briefly wondered what it was before sitting down and buckling up for the long ride.

"She saw?" Alphonse asked while writing out a math equation. He was sitting on a fine burgundy couch with paper, pencil, and book on his lap. There was a smooth wooden table in front of him with a glass vase filled with incense, Alphonse's glass of milk, and Edward's of orange juice. The room was connected to the entrance hall, a spiraling stairway, and one of many well stocked kitchens that lead to other rooms. There was a large flat screen television in between two tropical pants, all in front of where Alphonse sat. The carpet looked like nothing dirty had even been in the same room with it.

"Yep. We've got to tell Teacher to be more careful." Edward shivered at the thought. He was sitting on the other side of the table doing his chemistry assignment with several books scattered around him.

"Okay, brother, but you do it. I really don't want to break another window." Alphonse whimpered. He quickly finished the next question and shut his math book.

"No way!" Edward shouted and sat straight up. By accident he hit the table and the glass vase fell onto one of Edward's super thick reference books and shattered.

"Are you all right?" Alphonse asked, standing up to help.

"Yeah, but…" Edward's face scrunched up at the thought, "Mom's vase isn't." Alphonse gulped. Both looked nervous and were starting to sweat. "You know… She has so many nice things I bet she won't notice it."

"Edward." Alphonse snapped and looked at the stairs. His big brother's upper face was blue as he said,

"But I don't want to."

"Well, I don't have anything with me so you have to do it!" Alphonse said nervously. Edward sighed, frightened at what could happen if mom found her vase like this.

"Okay, okay… I'll fix it." Edward replied quickly before he started to put the pieces of shattered glass in a pile. Alphonse carefully got down on his knees and helped. Once all the findable pieces were found, including scoops of incense, Alphonse and his big brother made several checks to make sure no one was around to see.

"If they see us we're dead, you know that, right?" Alphonse asked while looking over his shoulder again. Edward sweat dropped and replied lowly that he did.

He clapped his hands and closed his eyes. To a normal person this would look like he was praying at first. But to anyone who knew about alchemy it would be very different. The air cracked and suddenly streams of light were dancing. In the beginning only around Edward's hands. But, once he placed them on the ground next to the glass pieces it grew. It looked like mini lightning.

"I'm home!" Of all people, Envy called from the entrance hall. Edward and Alphonse nearly fell over. The light was quickly gone, leaving a slightly lumpy vase. It looked almost exactly like the original only it had bumps here and there. Although only small bumps were made Edward and Alphonse both knew that mom would still find out.

"Envy? I thought y-you were going to go to Greed's after school!" Alphonse called back, betraying the fact he was startled.

"I was but I found…" The sounds of two people walking came closer and closer. Edward hastily place the vase back on the table. Envy walked coolly out of the hallway with () behind him. "This little, lost girl."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Edward and Alphonse screamed and pointed at the same time. Had she seen their use of alchemy?

"Who you calling 'little'?" () asked, offended at Envy's use of words. Both boys' heads received relieved sweat drops.

"Oh, (), why are you here?" Edward asked oddly from the floor. ()'s face redden from embarrassment. Then she remembered something and glared at Envy.

"Well, this guy here said he'd take me home." She said agitatedly.

"And I did. I just never said which home." Envy smirked mischievously. Edward frowned and barked angrily,

""Leave her alone you jerk!"

"Fine, next time I'll just run her over and keep on driving."

"YOU HIT () WITH YOUR CAR?" Both Edward and Alphonse exclaimed, horrified at what they saw in their heads. Envy gawked at them like they were a pair of retarded rabbits jumping rope and singing 'Ready Steady Go'. He put his palms up and motioned to ().

"I think if I ran her over she'd look worse than this!" Envy received a smack on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He cried and held the back of his head with his hands.

"You called me ugly!"  
"No, I can't do that because you're way beyond that!"

"Shut up palm tree!"

"… 'Palm tree'?" Envy stared at () with his mouth open. Edward started to laugh and Alphonse made himself restrain his own. The look on Envy's face was priceless. Envy turned on his brothers. "Shut up, you stupid shrimp and tin can!" With that Envy stomped up the curved stairs, leaving a confused (), a depressed Alphonse, and a raging Edward behind.

"Wow, I've never been here before. You guys have such a nice house!" () cooed joyfully while looking up at the ceiling in the main kitchen. The room was huge. It had beautifully carved shelves and cabinets filled with food, long tables for cutting, rinsing, cooking, and everything else to prepare a meal fit for a king. The ceiling and walls had paintings of foods from every land. Just looking at it made ()'s mouth water. The room had several refrigerators that were top of the line. In other words it was a chief's paradise.

"Eh heh, thanks." Edward smiled awkwardly. Alphonse opened a cabinet and took out a bag with some kind of sand colored substance. He looked over at a timid () and said,

"You can have whatever you want." () looked around.

"No joke?"

"Nope." Edward commented as he opened a drawer and grabbed a large, wood spoon. He set it down by a stove and went over to a cabinet to grab something else. "Al, what should we make for…" Edward looked over his shoulder to see Alphonse setting a pot of water on one of the burners. "I see your already starting."

"What do you like ()?" Alphonse asked, turning to the overwhelmed girl.

"You don't have to make anything for me!" () said and waved her hands back and forth.

"No, no. We have to make supper after our homework is done tonight… Mom will want to eat after work today." Edward explained and swiftly brought out a bag of spaghetti noodles and a container of fresh salmon. He showed them to () and asked which she'd think their mom would prefer.

"You know her better than I do." () assured with a small blush on her face, "You should know what she likes."

"Yeah, yeah, which one?"

"I, well, um, I think…" She flattered. () sighed and asked, "Why don't you just make both?"

"Salmon AND spaghetti? Together? And with mom's disgusting spices?" Alphonse inquired from the stove. Edward stared at (), making her face feel warmer out of embarrassment. His face brightened into a smile and he turned to his brother.

"You think you can do it Al?"

"I'll try." Alphonse laughed a bit as he turned. Edward tossed the spaghetti bag at him and then the salmon. Alphonse caught it easily and set them on the counter. Edward made his way over to a nearby sink and washed his hands. () from a distance heard the two brothers talking. She only caught a few words. Once Edward shut off the faucet he grinned at Alphonse.

"Remember last time we both made supper?"

"Yeah, mom hated it."

"Yep, and all because of you."

"You're the one who used," Alphonse slapped his mouth shut and thought for a word. Once he had one he continued, "You're the one who used salt instead of sugar."

"Whatever, let bygones be bygones… Well," Edward's smile turned into a smirk as he gazed over at (). She felt her stomach sink as he said, "This time we have another new taste tester." () perked up at this. She was going to taste Edward's cooking!But her hopes and dreams were foiled by Alphonse's next comment,

"I hope she doesn't end up like the last ones."

"Yeah," Said Edward evilly, "We can only afford so many hospital bills."

* * *

Okay, there you go! Did you see that coming? Envy Elric, lol, I wasn't sure whether or not to do that. Can you hardly wait to taste some of Edward's home cooking? Er, I can. Well, now go on and review. 

Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4

Ed & You

Chapter 4

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

Wha ha! I updated just for you readers. I thank FullMetalRaven and Ellen Tee for helping me out with ideas. If any of you have an idea for this story go ahead and tell me. It just might speed up my updating.

Okay, what should I be doing at the moment? Oh, duh, the disclaimer! Hee hee, almost forgot. I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. I did buy some FMA merchandise a while ago though. Yay for me!

I was informed that some of you are confused with Al. Lol, he's HUMAN not armor. Sorry if I confused you. I didn't mean to. And I'm also wondering who you all think their mother is. Eh heh… I don't think anyone got it right. I was planning what you shall soon read since chapter… two? Yeah, I think it was two. Okay, have fun with the surprise.

--SakuraSagura

* * *

"Eat it."

"No."

"It can't taste as bad as you think."

"Yes it can and it will."

"(), eat it already!"

"NO!" () yelled from her chair. She was sitting in the dining room at the table. It was finely polished and the plates and accessories were already set for supper. Edward was on her right, arguing with (). Alphonse was quietly watching the two bicker and squabble. Alphonse sighed dejectedly. He lifted his gray-blue eyes at his brother. Edward stopped bickering and turned to his brother.

"What is it?" Edward asked, thus making () quiet down and crank her neck enough to see Alphonse.

"Should we get the duck tape?" Alphonse grinned evilly, Edward copying shortly after, and he then continued mysteriously, "I mean, it worked on all the other taste testers. Except for that one girl… Remember brother?" Al finished with a spooky side-glance at (). Edward's grin deepened into a smirk, making a chill run up and down ()'s spine several times.

"Heh heh heh, yeah, I remember. We took out the rope. That didn't hold her though, did it?" Edward asked his brother. ()'s face was pale as Alphonse shook his head and answered in a mockingly sad tone,

"Poor girl, that didn't hold her so we had to get out the piano wire and-"

"OKAY! I'LL EAT IT!" () cried out, eyes wide. Behind her back the two brothers gave each other congratulating smiles. The story wasn't true. It had worked though.

() leaned over a little to get a better look at the stuff piled onto the plate. Sweat rolled down the side of her face as the smell reached her nose. Whatever it was coming from, whether it be the oddly lumpy brown sauce, orange sprinkles of who knows what, or slices of spinach and blue cheese, she didn't like it. () turned and gave Edward and Alphonse her most pitiful look.

"Eat it." Both boys ordered. () shakily returned her eyes to her 'food'. She cleared her throat and mumbled,

"But I don't want to…"

"Eat. It. Now." Edward said harshly. () was instantly quiet. She really didn't like that tone he had just used on her. It sounded like her was mad at her. That was the last thing she wanted. () picked up the nearby fork and lifted it. Her hand shook as she looked for the least disgusting place to get a morsel of.

"If I die…" () began. Behind her Edward and Alphonse choked on their smiles. "I want you to know something." () sighed and stuck her fork into the mess, brought it to eye level, and said, Edward looking confused and Al a bit startled, "I just want to say that if I die this is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Please, you aren't going to die from Al's so called 'food'." Edward sniggered, making Alphonse ask what he meant by that. "Nothing lovable brother of mine." Edward said while turning to him. Alphonse rolled his eyes. With nothing to respond to Edward turned back to (). From behind she felt Edward come closer. He was standing on the side of the chair where her fork wielding hand was. ()'s face turned bright red as Edward grabbed her hand. Alphonse watched, eyebrows raised, startled frown, and a sweat drop on the side of his head as his brother pulled ()'s hand up. Sadly, a fork of blah in ()'s mouth instantly replaced whatever idea she had.

"Ha ha, how's it taste?" Edward laughed, hands on hips, and a wide, toothy smile on his face. To both brother's surprise () swallowed. Grabbed the fork and shoveled some more into her mouth. Edward made a face that made him look ready to throw up. Al, wide vast eyes gawked at ().

"Y-you LIKE it?"

"Mmm, yup!"

"Even… mom's spices and her sauce?"

"Not bad." () said before another bite. The brothers waited, dumbstruck, as () made her way through the plate's food. When she was finished she pleasantly topped it off with an 'AAAH!'. () handed Alphonse the plate. He took it with a 'huh' expression.

"I only know two people who will sit down and stuff their mouth with this kind of food." Alphonse mumbled bluntly. Edward almost gave him an offending look but the door to the room they were in was opened loudly.

"Yo, tin can, shrimp, mom's back." Envy said plainly as he leaned against the door frame. Edward and Alphonse glanced at one another and then at ().

"Do I need to leave?" Asked (). She didn't want to but she would if Edward wanted. Envy thought a moment before saying,

"I think you should stay." Even before Envy was done Edward and Alphonse looked over at him.

"WHAT?" They both shouted suddenly. ()'s face burned a bright red. They really didn't want her here, did they? Envy was the first to notice her face.

"I think () should stay. Might as well eat with us. Unless," Envy gave a daring glance at his brothers, "there is something wrong with that."

"N-no." Alphonse muttered. Edward bit his tongue so he wouldn't interrupt. "I guess () can stay."

"Are you sure?" () asked slowly and quietly. Edward sighed,

"Yeah, sure, sure. I suppose."

"Thanks." () smiled and flushed a darker shade of red.

For the next half hour Edward and Alphonse continued to fix up supper. Apparently their mother was a picky eater. While they fixed up the food () was allowed to walk around the house. The only condition was to stay out of certain floors and rooms. Must not want () to break anything. () was walking around a large room with a high ceiling. It was circle she noticed with almost an ancient shine to it. This was the room that led out into a short hall and into one garden. () decided she could use the evening air. So she walked down the hall. It was stone with beautiful yet mysterious carving and long windows that aloud a look outside. She made her way out into the crisp air. The sky was darkening but the sun was still high enough to use easily. There was a cobble path in the garden that led from the hall. () felt like she should take it. So slowly, very, very slowly, she stepped forward. Her – eyes gazed around at all the flowers. There were kinds there that she'd never even seen. The path turned this way and that. Before long she came to a fork in the cobble road. In between the separating paths was a fountain. It was dry as desert rock and yet it was beautiful crafted. The fountain was of almost pure white stone. A dragon, or so () though it was, curved from the bottom of the fountain, around the bowl, and the upper body curved down with the dragons mouth open. () assumed that at one point water had come from the dragons mouth. The flowers around this part of the garden were more wilted. They seemed like they hadn't been watered in weeks. () quickly looked at the sky. Faint stars could be seen around the moon's face. Without stopping to think she turned right. Out of the coner of her eye she looked back at that dragon fountain. With fearful eyes () returned her gaze to her path. She ran as fast as her clothing would allow her.

After slowing to a stop () came to rest on a bench. The bench sat beneath a tall cherry tree. Its pink leaves silently floating down to the earth. The path about the bench was circular with street lamps currently off. It only turned back around to that fork in the road. The fountain with that dragon was there. () sighed. She looked around. She sat on the left side of the turn around under the cherry tree. On the other side of the circular path was another bench. This one had an angel holding a magnificent necklace carved into marble just behind it. It was life size and had an eerie feel to it. () gave her bench a better look. Behind her was a woman holding an empty bowl. She wondered vaguely what the artist had had in mind. Where the path ended, between both benches was a stone. It looked like a grave. On the top was a cross. It had a snake curving upward till it bent around the cross's arms. It looked to be wings that stretched outward from the cross in an angelic fashion. Standing up () stared at the words etched into stone. She hadn't a clue as to how to read it. The light began to gradually dim as the sun sunk down and the moon rose up. () was still staring. Those words called to her almost desperately. () didn't even know what language it was from! () stared more at that stone till the lamps flickered on.

"My, my. I was told we had a guest. I never thought she would be hiding out here." A woman's soft voice sounded from behind (). She spun around to face the woman.

"I didn't mean to act like I was hiding…Sorry, but who are you?" () said. She looked the woman over. She was taller than () long curling red hair. Her eyes were round, emerald green and she had near perfect figure. This woman wore a long green dress. It matched her eyes and gave her a highly respected air. The sleeves were long, her neck was hidden, and the rim of her dress flowed slightly in the wind.

"I'm Mrs. Elric." The woman, now dubbed Mrs. Elric, said surely. () nodded.

"So you're Ed, Al, and Envy's mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I love your place. And you're children are great too." () said while trying to be polite. Mrs. Elric smiled warmly. She stretched out her hand to () and laughed,

"Sorry to say but we've already eaten. I believe we should head back now, don't you?" () simply nodded again. She followed but didn't take Mrs. Elric's hand. They walked down the cobble path in pure quiet. When they came to the fork in the road () couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"It's flowing!" She exclaimed and rushed to the fountain. Mrs. Elric ran up as well and they both stared at the fountain. "It wasn't earlier…" () mumbled.

"Water conservation." Mrs. Elric assured calmly. () turned to look Mrs. Elric in the face before turning back to the water.

"Sorry, but I think you need to look into this water conservation of yours."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This water smells funny." () confessed bluntly. Mrs. Elric nodded and said she'd have someone look into it. They soon left for the house. () only caught one more transfixed look at the fountain.

"Hey! We thought you were lost!" Alphonse chuckled happily when he noticed () walking into the room. () laughed sheepishly.

"I kind of was." She admitted. She and Al sat down with Mrs. Elric for a moment. They were in one of the many family rooms. The room had an Italian feel to it. As they were chatting Edward and Envy came into the room, fighting for some reason.

"Shut up! You had better not-" Edward yelled at his older brother crossly.

"Please, why should I be scared of you? You can't do that right now anyways." Envy smirked deviously. Edward frowned and spat,

"Least I don't hide behind other people and guilt trips!"

"You want to die or-"

"BOYS!" Mrs. Elric screamed and stood up. Alphonse sinking deeper back into the couch as his mother did so. () watched as Envy and Edward both were instantly silenced. "I don't want you fighting. We have a guest and your father will be home any minute."

"Sorry mom." The three, even Alphonse, said at once. Mrs. Elric put her hands on her hips and sighed,

"What will I do with you boys?" With that she excused herself from the room.

"What just happened?" () asked after a while of quiet.

"Mom's hard on the discipline." Edward answered hesitantly. () nodded and stared at Edward. He looked cute even when shaken.

"Dad will be home soon." Alphonse said almost cheerfully. Envy's face turned dark and he promptly left the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alphonse asked after an awkward silence.

For the next five minutes the three were in the game room. Edward was still the leading champ at air hockey. But, before they could have any real fun, Envy barged in.

"Dad." He said the word as though it was a whole dreadful sentence. Edward and Alphonse both got up and motion for () to follow.

"Welcome home father." Envy said tightly almost at the same time as Edward gave his own grim greeting. () smiled at the man. He had long, darker blonde hair. A beard was at the bottom of his chin and it lay just under his nose on both sides as well. He had small glasses that overlooked his long trench coat, dark pale green pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hello, and who is this little lady?" He asked warmly while reaching out his hand. () uneasily took it and told his who she was.

"It's nice to meet you…?" She cut herself short while giving him a confused expression.

"Hoenhiem, Hoenhiem Elric." The man said, letgo of ()'s hand,and he brought his wife close with one arm, "And I'm sure you've meet my wife, Dante Elric?"

* * *

Phew! Here I am exhausted for you! It's late so I kind of need to stop. I'm going through a horribly hard time at the moment so that's why it's so difficult to update. I don't know if I spelt everything righ… So, thanks for the reviews and hopefully, depending on how many I get, I'll see you soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed & You

Chapter 5

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

I don't own FMA.

Hee hee, looks like I've confused you yet again! Time to answer some questions!

1. Did Dante transfer her soul? Yep.

2. Is Al in his armor? No, he hasn't been at all. He's in his normal, 14-year-old, body. And no, he isn't wearing armor… Be kinda scary for ()…

3. Before any of you ask Edward has ALL his limbs back, okay? Please don't forget…

* * *

After spending some time at the Elric's, () realized it was time that she got ready to leave. She said her goodbyes and made her way to the entrance hall. As she was grabbing her things she heard someone walking up from behind. Jumping a little, she quickly turned around to see Edward. 

"Yes?" She asked timidly. Edward smiled, in a way she had never seen him before, and handed her a book. It was old looking with its yellowed paper and wearing cover. () took hold of the thick literature.

"Hope you like it," said Edward as he gave her a devilish smirk before continuing, "I've been dying for you to read it." His eyes were dark with a hidden knowing as he turned around and left the entrance hall. That had been weird, () thought, had Edward's eyes changed somehow? () looked at the cover carefully. It had no title, just the olive colored cover and yellowing pages. Carefully she pulled her bag over her shoulder and then slid her fingers over the wrinkled surface of the aged book. Suddenly she felt the urge to open the literature then and there. She opened the book to the middle becoming shocked by what she saw.

"Wh-what is this…?" () gasped in surprise as she looked at the picture. It was so similar to the snake or dragon fountain she had seen earlier but identical to the sign on Envy's car. She stared at the text for a short moment before realizing it was in another language. Before () could figure out what language it was in she heard Edward shout angrily,

"YOU JERK! GO BE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Fine, wouldn't want to be a shrimp anyways." Came Edward's voice again. That retort was soon followed by a smack to someone's head. Curious, () quietly walked to the edge of the wall to see just what was happening. Edward, with balled fists, was standing in front of Envy, who was holding a bump on his head.

"I DARE YOU- Oh, ()!" Edward jumped and looked at (). His eyes went from her face to what was in her hand. () wasn't completely sure but she thought she saw Ed give Envy a quick, deadly glare before calming his eyes back on her.

"Uh…I…" () mumbled as she felt a sweat drop form on the side of her head. Both Edward and Envy's faces started to turn a light shade of red.

"What? You got something to say, so say it." Envy snapped after a moment of () staring at them. She blinked and turned her eyes away from the brothers. She glanced down at her book for a moment before returning her -- eyes to the floor.

"Eh heh, I heard you two fighting, I just came to check if you were okay." She flushed lightly at being caught. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Envy glower at his little brother as Edward clenched his teeth and glared back at him. "So," () said suddenly, interrupting the two, "I guess I'll see you guys back at school?" At this Edward's eye widened in a stunned happiness. With a hopeful smile he turned to ().

"Hey, ()," He began, stepping forward, "would you like me to walk you home?"

() had the idea that she must have died and gone to heaven.

"So, are you sure you remember where I live?" () asked quietly as Edward, wearing a black fall jacket, with thin white trim on all of the jacket's edges, and a larger oval zipper, over his attire, stuffed his card for the gate into his pocket. He gave a playful smirk and laughed,

"No, that's why I have you walking with me!" () had to giggle a little at that. In the cold night air () looked back towards where Edward's house was. Edward noticed she was almost transfixed on something. "What are you looking at?" He inquired, sounding slightly confused, as he looked in the same direction as (). She turn to look at him and said, with a soft smile,

"You have a very nice home, you know? Two wonderful parents and brothers. Not to mention all the nice things you have." ()'s smile dimmed into a confused expression at Edward's look of discomfort. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" She asked frantically, clutching the book tightly as if she were hugging it. Edward shook his head, bangs flowing back and forth. He turned so he could walk off down the sidewalk.

"No, no, you just don't see it the same way I do…" He trailed off, golden eyes growing in pain and sorrow. With a mournful face () watched him walk down the smooth cement walk.

"Edward," She said sadly. Edward stopped, jacket's trim flowing a bit, and asked what it was. () sighed, stretching her arm in the opposite direction, "You're going the wrong way again. I live this way, remember?"

The two were walking down the right way, occasionally being passed by cars. They had passed a few houses and stores with people gathered around, many giving Edward a hello and a almost surprised look at (). It was mostly quiet until they were halfway to ()'s home. It was () who started it all with,

"So, what did you mean by me not seeing it the same way as you?" If Edward was taken off guard then he sure didn't show it. He replied simply,

"You can't judge things by the way it looks. Not all is what it seems. You probably wouldn't understand." () looked up at him, -- eyes filled with sad emotion for this teen. Edward didn't seem to want to look at her as he adjusted his jacket a bit. His eyes only had care for what was in front of him, which was mainly the sidewalk. () walked on, biting her bottom lip and furrowing her eyebrows. After a short silence she questioned,

"Why would you say that?" She noticed that Edward had just given her a inquiring glance before going back to the sidewalk. She thought for a moment before going on, "You sound like Mrs. Curtis, always philosophizing. You're right, you can't judge a book by its cover." ()'s hand tightened on the book she had been given as she said this, still puzzled by it, "But I… want to help you if you're having a rough time. I don't have a perfect family life myself. I'm sure, if you let me, I could understand-"

"No, you couldn't." Edward jilted sternly. They both stopped, () shocked by his sudden outburst. He shook his head, seemingly trying to rid something from his troubled mind. "You have no idea." He mumbled before tilting his head away from (). He balled his fists as they shook vibrantly. All of a sudden he felt something on his right shoulder. It was quivering and cold with a soft feel to it. A hand? He slid his head around to see () telling him in her own way that she was there for him. He looked from her hand to her face several times. After the notion of shock was gone. He gave an indignant huff and jerked his shoulder, shoving her comforting hand from him with his nearest hand. (), although hurt, couldn't help but smile. He did look a bit better. His eyes had their usual light again () noticed. "You're such a…" Edward started sharply before completely losing his choice of words. () chuckled and supplied for him,

"A good person?"

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Hmm, you aren't an angel yourself."

"You're right about that." Edward said, smirking. They both got a soft chuckle out of that. They continued to walk, the sound of footsteps echoing as they passed an alley. It was between two brick buildings, both fairly old, the cement ground having weeds and grass creeping up here and there next to garbage and out of cracks, the trash cans rusted with age stood silently as the blonde and young girl passed. Stopping for a moment, Edward looked over his shoulder at the alley with a faintly staggered stare. () saw this and turned around to see. She gave a glance in his direction before shifting her eyes toward the alleyway.

"What are you looking at?" () asked in a hushed voice, afraid someone might overhear her. Edward shook his head, saying coolly,

"Nothing really, just a cat." With his reassurance () turned back around and slowly began walking again. Edward continued to glare, even as his ears heard her footsteps start to leave, she notice. () stopped and asked if he was coming. "Be right there." He called in a soft but loud enough to hear voice. His eye brows twitched into a fearful stance before returning to his normal annoyance. Backing up slightly () watched the alley.

"Ed… ward?" She said his name like a child in pain at the look in his eyes. She couldn't quite place the emotion she was seeing. The was a rustle of something between trash cans suddenly, causing one of the tops to fall to the ground with a loud clatter. () let out a small shriek and jumped back, her bag nearly falling off her shoulder, at the abrupt sound.

"Heh, you think so, huh?" () heard Edward's voice faintly as he whispered to empty space. After saying that Edward turned back around and almost stomped up beside (). The next thing to happen took () completely off guard. Edward took her hand in his and pulled her along. Shocked, () followed, pleased at the feeling from the entwined hands. After a few steps Edward gave her a kind of smile he had never given her.

"Hope you don't mind." Edward laughed, his nervous, golden eyes looking down into her -- eyes. They kept walking, () nearly transfixed on those beautiful orbs, even after he turned his face so he could see what was in front of him. His left hand, although flesh, was so cold () noted as they continued walking. She loved the feeling she was having but she just couldn't tell what that odd feeling she was getting from Edward was. () smiled, simply brushing it aside, and happily kept walking with Edward in hand.

All to soon they were at her apartment complex. Reluctantly she admitted she had to let go of his hand. As she began to untangle her fingers from his she felt him tighten his grip. A new blush washed over her as she looked from her hand to his eyes several times.

"Edward…?"

"You asked me before what kind of people I liked, didn't you?" Edward questioned tenderly. () could only nod and give a timid response. Edward grinned breathtakingly as he said, "Well, you're the kind of people I like."

"What? What do you… mean?" () asked in a fluster of emotions. Edward looked from her eyes to the side of the building quickly before he did something () only dreamed of. He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against her forehead. (), totally surprised, dropped her things. They hit the ground with a small thud. When Edward pulled back he turned his face downward, () already knowing he was blushing. After a moment he bent down, picking up her bag and the book. (), still a red as red could get, watched as Edward took her hand, palm up on his, and placed the strap of her bag on it. He gave her a quick smile before saying his farewell.

"S-see you l-lat-ter." () stuttered, not sure if her mouth was even working. At that he turned and ran off, his footsteps fading as he did so. () walked into her apartment complex, getting her keys out to unlock the door. She made her way by her mom, who had fallen asleep on the couch, and to her room. () tore out her diary and started to write. Pausing at the word 'kiss' she lifted her right hand to feel her forehead. Had he meant it? She grinned wildly as a thought crossed her mind. Her grin only grew until she finished her entry and gave a happy scream into her pillow. This was a dream, it had to be! Nothing this good could ever happen, or could it?

() smiled as she rolled over to push her diary back under her mattress. She got up, and went over to flip out the light. Yawning, () mumbled a goodnight to herself as she crawled into bed.

Edward stopped running only when he arrived at his front door. Holding the aging book in one hand he took his right hand and wiped his forehead of sweat. The feel of flesh against flesh greeted him. He stopped and stared at his jacket sleeve for a second before swinging his arm back to his side in a fist. He hated himself at the moment but, with his rage building, he hated his stupid brother, Envy, even more. Before he could conjure many thoughts on how to painfully kill his older brother he heard the click of the door. Looking up he saw his father, who was leaning against the doorway, tired eyes studying his son.

"I see you stole back the book… how is she?" Hoenhiem asked calmly. Edward stared at his father for a short moment before retorting,

"None of your business you ba-"

"Hush, you'll wake the neighborhood if I let you go on your yelling rampage. And we don't want to be scaring any children again, do we?" The older man replied in the same calm voice. Edward's frown deepened as he fought the urge to lash out. "I've already punished Envy, if you're wondering. So I don't want any blood on the new carpet, understand?"

"That's not fair! If I kill him he'll come back!" Edward grumbled before adding without thinking, "Besides, I can just transmute the carpet back to normal-"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hoenhiem said each word as if it were a sentence by themselves. Edward nearly choked at the furious stare he was given by his father. He repeated the question again, making sure his tone was one his son couldn't refuse to answer.

"Nothing, I wouldn't transmute anything anyways…" Edward said quietly. His father didn't seem to buy it.

"Edward, you transmuted a vase back to normal, didn't you?" Hoenhiem inquire stoically. Edward gulped and took the chance of looking at Hoenhiem. When his father continued to stare Edward nodded. "You know I forbid it." Hoenhiem continued coldly. Finally the dam broke for Edward.

"But why? Why can't I use alchemy? Why do we have to-"

"Do you want to go home?" Hoenhiem shouted, not exactly angrily but more so caringly. Edward stopped and gawked at his father with his mouth open a bit. He snapped his mouth shut and gave the question a little thought. Biting his tongue, Edward nodded. His father nodded as well as he said coolly, "I know you don't like this… But we can't have anyone find out. We have to do what we have to do to get home."

"Even if it hurts someone?"

"Yes, even if it comes to that."

"Even if… it kills someone?" Edward asked, looking away, knowing the answer. It came all to soon as his father answered sadly,

"Yes." Edward stomped passed Hoenhiem into the house, not caring to take off his shoes. He just ran to his room, bumping into Envy on the curling stairs, slamming his door behind him. Envy, fairly mad at Edward's behavior, ran up to Edward's door and kicked it.

"Watch where you're going!" Envy barked from outside before going downstairs to talk with his father, since he had been eavesdropping the whole time. Hoenhiem was standing outside of the doorway, looking up at the stars when he heard Envy behind him. Hoenhiem looked at his first son, who was in his nightclothes.

"A homunculus in hippo pajamas, now I've seen everything." Hoenhiem chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Envy frowned, sticking out his bottom lip, and raised his fist to show he wasn't afraid to hit him.

"Shut up, they were the only ones left!" Envy shouted indignantly and threw a mock punch to the side of Hoenhiem's head. His father didn't even flinch.

"All jokes aside, did you hear?" He asked his son quietly. Envy smirked and nodded. "Then you know I'm serious about your punishment."

"What are you going to do again? Ground me?" Envy asked, giving off an 'as if' sneer. Hoenhiem's expression turned to a thoughtful one. He shook his head lightly and said,

"Sounds like an unfair exchange… I know what'll make it fair!" He said, snapping his fingers at the thought. Envy raised an eyebrow and asked what on earth he was thinking. His father turned to the door and said over his shoulder, "You're grounded and no TV for a week."

"WHAT!" Envy yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU-"

"Goodnight Envy!" Hoenhiem called from inside the entrance hall.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? I'LL KILL-"

"You're getting double chores now mister! If you keep yelling I'll take away you're allowance!"

"ARGH!" Envy raged and slammed his fist against the side of the house, leaving a large indent and several cracks. Envy furiously walked inside, ignoring the car alarms, barking dogs, lit windows, and complaining neighbors. He slammed the door behind him, cussing under his breath as he locked it swiftly as well.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse asked, rubbing his tired gray-blue eye with one hand as he held a book with the other with the other. He was in his light blue pajamas, a soft, long sleeve shirt and pants. He was standing next to the couch on the first floor next to the entrance hall. Envy frowned at his youngest brother.

"Nothing you nosey, little brat." Envy spat, still angry at what had transpired just a moment ago. Al yawned, covering his mouth with his book wielding hand. Noticing the book Envy asked what it was.

"Just another book on how to get us home." Al mumbled tiredly. Envy rolled his eyes. Of course, what else was anyone reading?

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Envy sighed as he made way for the kitchen. Al saw this and inquired bluntly,

"Isn't your room up here? Last time I check you didn't sleep in the kitchen." Al waited as Envy stopped and gave that question some thought. Slowly, Envy turned around with a murderous smile and darkened eyes. Al got the shivers just looking at him. With small, beady eyes Envy said sinisterly,

"Hey, Al, wanna play kick the can?" At this, even though he was fully flesh, Al decided he rather go to sleep than spend another minute with this psychopath. Once Al was gone Envy stretched his arms over his head. As he was doing that he transformed into Edward. He walked over to the nearest mirror and peered at it. A smirk crossed Edward's face that one could easily tell was Envy's doing.

"Well, I may not be able to get out of the house to screw around," Envy said, twisting Edward's face into a deeper and more evil smirk, "But I know a pipsqueak who can."

* * *

YAY! Another chapter down! I'm sorry it takes sooooo long to update, but I've been running low on inspiration due to a certain queen (you know who you are!). Well, I hope this chapter was okay. You got a kiss and a bit of a peek at what's going on behind the scenes… Aren't you happy little reader? 


	6. Chapter 6

Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed & You

Chapter 6

By SakuraSagura

Disclaimer…

Sigh. I still don't FMA… But if you have any idea how please tell me! By the way... I had to change the name, if you didn't notice. Check out chapter one if you're confused, okay?

* * *

A blessing from God had been bestowed on the students of the local high school after their waiting of many a day. Finally, it was Saturday, the holy day of students.

"Ngh, Al why did you get me up so early?" Edward mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with a fist. They were both standing in the kitchen. Al was in a simple dark green t-shirt with jeans and mismatched socks. Ed was in his 'I hate milk' pajamas still as he leaned on the counter a few inches from the stove. Alphonse, who was standing on the other side of the counter, fixing pancakes, rolled his eyes and replied,

"Sorry, I didn't know that twelve o'clock in the after noon was early for you!"

"Now you know. With that said, I'm going back to bed." Edward yawned and began to make for the stairs. Al frowned, moved away from the stove, leaned over the counter, and grabbed Edward's arm before he could get away. Al tugged his brother back to his original spot. Edward gave Al a tired glare only to be laughed at.

"Wow, is that the same glare that made bad guys quiver in fear back home?" Al chuckled as he walked up to the fridge in the kitchen. He opened it and studied the contents as Edward huffed back,

"Shut up, I'm tired." Al smiled to himself. They always seemed to go through this routine every time Edward stayed up to late because of his studies. Al didn't understand why his brother didn't just study during the day. Putting his thoughts aside Al leaned over to grab some orange juice for his brother.

"Hey, brother, do you want a glass or a sippy cup?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'D FALL INTO HIS DRINK UNLESS HE USED A BABY CUP!" Edward exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the counter he had just sat down at. Al laughed loudly, causing Edward to fume a little more.

"Glass it is!" Al chuckled, pouring the juice into his brother's cup. He handed it to Edward, asking lightly, "Learn anything new last night?"

"Well," Edward said before taking a gulp of orange juice down his parched throat, "I did find out that we need more study material."

"Again?" Al asked, his face turning to an annoyed and sad mix. He sighed a little as he flipped a pancake over.

"Yeah, again… Maybe we over looked something?" Edward commented casually. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm, his face becoming thoughtful. "Maybe Dante will be able to find more?" At this Al grimaced.

"Aren't we supposed to… call her 'mom'?" The brothers looked at each other, giving off their own version of disgust. Edward's face was soon accompanied by anger as well.

"Al, she is not and has never been our-"

"Boys, someone is on the phone! Will you come and talk to her?" a voice called from a room outside the kitchen.

"MOM!" Ed and Al shouted in surprise. They instantly left the kitchen and frantically ran down an Asian style hall to the room Dante was in. After a minute or so they were outside the room, huffing and puffing. They looked around the doorway into the library their mom was in. She was sitting at a table, crammed with books, papers, pens, while reading something with the phone in one hand. She wiggled it a little in her hand, which was leaning over her shoulder for the boys.

"Wh-who is it?" Al asked quietly.

"It's the girl who visited us earlier. She says she wants to talk to Ed."

"Give it here." Edward mumbled nervously. He took the wireless phone and left the room putting it up to his ear.

"Edward, are you there?" Came Anata's voice. Edward gave a quick affirmative as he began to walk back to the kitchen. "Good," she said into Edward's ear happily, "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Uh huh. What?" Edward inquired as he turned a corner while making his way down a hall with an Asian feel to it. It had paintings with foreign writings on it, finely hand carved tables with incense, cups, vases, and statues from various religions and antique stores.

"Um… I was just wondering if you'd like to, uh… I don't know, maybe go to a movie or go out to eat…" Anata said slowly, her voice portraying her embarrassment. Edward walked through a doorway and into the kitchen. Looking up he saw that there was smoke filling the room.

"Ah! NO!" Edward screamed and ran over to the stove. He quickly sat the phone down on the counter and frantically waved his hands back and forth, not sure what to do. He stared at the pancakes that had caught fire while he was away. He looked around for something to douse it with.

"N-no? Oh, I see… Okay then, I, uh…" Anata whimpered, tears forming around the edges of her eyes. She was sitting on the couch in her living room, Indian style. She felt her heart gain another crack in it as no response was given to her. She waited a little more, wondering if he had hung up on her. "Ed, are you still there?" Instead of a sentence she heard him screaming and running around in the background. "H-hey! What's going on?" Anata yelled worriedly into the phone.

"F-fire! What do I do? Ah! My juice!"

"Huh? What? A FIRE!" Anata screeched in surprise, looking at the phone as if it would answer her. There was the sound of a splash and soon Edward returned to the conversation.

"Hello? Anyone still here?"

"Yeah… what just happened?"

"… Pancakes caught fire." Edward said distressingly, scratching the back of his head. He looked around the kitchen. It wasn't very bad in his opinion. He could fix it with alchemy as long as no one found out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Edward replied calmly before continuing, "So, what did you say before I flipped out?"

"Oh, um…" Anata stuttered a little as she swiftly answered, "I was wondering if you'd want to go someplace with me, I know, you might be busy and all but I was just curious if you'd want to go to a movie or a restaurant or something, I just thought we could get to together and talk or something, kind of like a date but not a date and-"

"Whoa! Breathe first, talk second." Edward laughed a little, sweat rolling down the side of his face. "What did you say?"

"Would you… like to go to a movie or go out to eat with me?" Anata asked in a rush, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip after it left her mouth. Edward stared into blank space for a moment.

"You mean, like a date?" Came his reply. Anata's blush reddened even deeper as she quickly and hysterically babbled,

"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean, well… Kind of… Do you want it to be a date?" Edward's own cheeks became slightly pink at this. His memory of the kiss he gave her returned, making his cheeks grow from pink to red.

"Uh……… Sure."

"REALLY?" Anata exclaimed into the phone, a smile growing rapidly on her face. Suddenly she received a sinking feeling in her stomach and her smile dimmed slightly as she said, "I mean, sounds good. When and where?"

"Er, I'll go if I'm not dead meat for letting the pancakes burn and nearly destroying the kitchen. If I live… How about tomorrow at one in the afternoon? I'll take you out to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Anata yipped happily, punching her fist into the air. "Call me and tell me if you live, all right?"

"All right." Edward chuckled, his smile leaning on the verge of being unreal. The sweat on his face was wiped off with his free arm as he said his goodbye. He clicked the off button, set the phone down, and let out a sigh. He held himself up off the counter as he looked down at it. His stomach was in turmoil to say the least. From behind he heard someone step into the room.

"You set the kitchen on fire? Heh, guess this is why they tell children not to cook on their own."

"Oh shut up, Envy." Edward growled, not even bothering to look at the dark haired brother as he stood up and walked to the fridge, looking for something edible.

"My, my, looks like the pipsqueak's got a girlfriend! I heard that we weren't supposed to grow close to anyone here, or did I miss something?" Envy's taunting voice came rolling over to Edward's ears. Edward clenched his teeth and seethed,

"I told you to shut up!" He then shoved some yogurt out of his way, nearly pounding it open in resentment for his older brother. Envy gave off a smirk and trudged over to Edward so that he was only a yard or so behind his enraged brother. Edward barely managed to make sure he did not turn around and proceed to beat Envy to a bloody pulp. His older brother began to speak in the same taunting voice again,

"Why'd you kiss her anyways? Not like they were going to attack her or anything."

"Tell the homunculi to stay away from these people."

"Ah! So you were protecting her! I heard you did it for a book… You know, the one I gave her?"

"I told you to shut up! If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't use alchemy in this world, you know that." Envy sneered, Edward feeling it on his back. The veins in Edward's hands were becoming quite visible as he clenched them in anger. "You're nothing without alchemy and you know it. Sure, you can use it now and again, but you know the consequences."

"Shut. Up."

"What's wrong? Don't you hate admitting that you're worthless? Even when it's true for you and the rest of the human race." Envy murmured, a sly grin on his face.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Edward bellowed furiously as he turned on Envy, throwing an egg at his brother. Much to Edward's dismay Envy caught it without it even cracking. Before Edward could throw anything else at Envy, a knee was striking his stomach to the point that made Edward slam back into the fridge in a split second. He slid out of the fridge, food falling down with him. He was sitting in the pile of groceries; sure his ribs had broken, with broken bottles, splattered food, dented shelves, and fallen drinks on and off him when Envy marched over to him. He kneeled down, his right hand holding the egg as he placed his arms on his knees.

"I want to go home just as much as you do. If you don't start listening to those above you you'll be in trouble. Stop using alchemy unless absolutely necessary, got it shrimpy? " Envy questioned coldly. Edward stayed the way he was. His eyes were closed as he sat against the fridge bottom amongst the mess, a little bit of blood leaking from his mouth from biting his tongue. The back of his head was throbbing painfully as he some how managed to open an eye and look Envy in the face.

"… ngh." was all he could grunt in return.

"Good seafood. Now, " Envy motioned with his left hand to the assortment of foods Edward was sitting in, "clean this up." Edward's eyebrows furrowed in hate as he glared as best he could at Envy. "Is that a No?" Envy questioned, standing up and raising an eyebrow. When Edward didn't respond Envy went on to say, "Better hurry up or I'll turn you into Humpty Dumpy." When the last two words were spoken Envy cracked the egg Edward had thrown at him on the blonde's head, making sure the yoke was completely out. He laughed at his brother and left the mess and him alone in the kitchen.

Anata was in her bedroom choosing which outfit would be the best to wear while out with Edward. Her smile was so bright it just might have been able to awake the dead. As she was choosing there was a knock on her door.

"Come on in!" She called as she set the clothes on her bed. The door opened and her mother came in with the phone in her hand.

"Honey, dear, it's Edward Elric, he says he needs to tell you something." Her mother smiled at her daughter in her usual silly manner. Anata jumped up and ran to grab the phone. It had been a little over two hours since she had called Edward. The entire time she had the depressing thought that he wouldn't be able to come. Her joy was soon put out by fear of the unknown. What if he did say he couldn't come after all? Nonetheless she said into the phone,

"Hello? Anata here… Oh, okay. Uh huh, I see. Are they okay with it?" Anata spoke into the phone as normally as she could, though her blush wouldn't leave her cheeks as she conversed. The excited mother watched her daughter anxiously.

"What does he say?" She whispered out to her daughter. Anata looked back up at her mom with a little bit of annoyance. Anata lifted a finger to her lips to tell her mom to be quiet. "Yes, hee hee, sounds great… Al? Oh really? That's nice to here… Same time? All right, see you soon. Bye." Anata clicked the phone off and handed it back to her mother.

"What did he say?" Her mom asked, leaning forward to her daughter, obviously excited.

"… He said," Anata began sadly. Her mom walked over to give her a comforting hug but before she could her daughter let out a little squeal of joy. "He said that he'd pick me up about twelve thirty! EEK!" Anata jumped up and down in place while her mom began to do that same. Dream must really come true.

"Hmm, that was easy." Edward said as he stood by the phone he had just called on. He was wearing a long black shirt with his famed Flamel mark on the back of it, his jeans were a little to long for him but he managed to keep them up with a black belt, and his shoes were simple sneakers that seemed to have been with him for only a short while. He left the hall where the phone had been placed and into the living room. His father was sitting talking to his wife, Dante, about something in a hushed voice. They were sitting on the couch with the lumpy vase on the table in front of them.

"I'm going out to visit some friends, okay?" Edward asked coolly. His father simply waved him off without so much as a glace at him. Edward shrugged and left the room.

Once outside he made his way to Envy's car. Letting his hand flow over the cool metal and stopped to stare at the Ourobouros symbol on it.

"Sad, no one here even knows what it is…" Edward muttered to himself before finishing up and getting in the car. He turned it on, picked his favorite station, and drove off recklessly.

It was only a matter of minutes before he had parked his car and gotten out of it just outside a light blue, two-story house on the other side of town. It was definitely well keep, Edward noticed. It was surrounded with a large garden and in the lush backyard was a swing set and sandbox. Both play things obviously used at least every other day. He walked up the steps, onto the deck, passed the two-seat swing, and to the darker blue door. Edward waited several seconds before none other than Winry opened the door. She looked at him in surprise for a second before smiling at him.

"Hey Ed, sorry that Izumi isn't here."

"You baby sitting Wrath again?" Edward mock grinned at her. She laughed a little and said,

"Yeah, I am. It's not easy but it pays well."

"You're a brave girl, you know that?" Edward saluted to her. Winry laughed and saluted back.

"Would you like to come in anyways? Izumi and Sig should be home soon… and I need all the help I can get." Edward said that'd be okay. She opened the door so that he could walk in. While Winry shut the door Edward gave the house a quick look about. The floors were made of fine dark wood, the walls were a nice beige and filled with pictures and such, the short hall led into the living room. The living room had a large TV on table with DVDs and such hiding in the two cupboards it had. The floor was covered in thick cream-colored carpet, toys here and there; with a long couch some way back from the TV. There was an overhead fan and a lamp in the corner far from the TV. The window was long and open, letting the curtains flow in the breeze. The living room opened up into the kitchen, behind the couch, and stairs on the side of the TV. Winry walked by Edward, her jean overalls and pink shirt passing Ed in a blur.

"So where's Wrath?" Edward asked following Winry into the living room. He carelessly stepped on a toy or two, one cracking a little.

"He's up stairs. I'll go get him, okay?" Winry asked as she picked up another toy car and tossed it into a pile.

"No, let me go get him." Edward said politely. Winry shrugged and said he could.

"Okay, I'll go put away some things in the kitchen. Thanks, Ed!" With that she left to clean up whatever mess Wrath had granted her to clean up. Edward marched up the stairs with a frown on his face. Wrath was probably going to try something, he always did.

"Take this Winry!" A child shouted at the top of his lungs. Edward turned in time to see Wrath wearing army boots, camouflage pants, and jacket while standing up from behind a pile of toy trucks and stuffed animals. He was holding a slingshot and aiming for whoever was unlucky enough to walk up the stairs. Before Ed knew it Wrath had fired.

Instead of getting hit though Edward simply reached out and grabbed the marshmallow before it hit him. He threw it back at Wrath,striking him right between the eyes.

"I'm down! I'm down! Sir Teddykins, you take charge!" Wrath called wildly after he had fallen onto a pile of blankets and pillows. Edward frowned, his eyebrows making his eye twice as menacing. He stomped up the rest of the stairs and over to where Wrath was squirming around. He bent down and lifted him up by the collar.

"Wrath, shut up already. It's me." Edward growled. Wrath blinked at stared at the blonde.

"Great, I can finally take your body for my own." He smirked. Suddenly though, his smirk turned into a confused expression as Edward changed into Envy. Wrath got his bearings back quickly and muttered hastily, "Never mind, you're body looks really creepy."

"Whatever." Envy replied as he dropped Wrath back on the floor.

"What was THAT for?" He whined, sitting up.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"Didn't have to drop me…"

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"… Fine, ask away."

"You see," Envy said leaning back on the railings, "there's something that needs to be done, and soon. You know… the stars." Wrath's blank face swiftly turned to a knowing grin. He picked up one of the pillows and adjusted his seating so that he could sit on it comfortably. He looked back up at Envy and whispered keenly,

"Oh, so that's what you want me to tell you. That woman I'm forced to live with was talking about it last night. What do you need to know?"

"What's the sacrifice?"

"Depends," Wrath mused, "how close are you willing to get to her?" Envy thought a moment before saying,

"As close as I have to get."

* * *

Another chapter down! Yeah! Sigh. Sorry, this chapter isn't very good. I don't have enough time at the moment. Please review though so that I can update and get on with a better chapter! 


End file.
